pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Altrus
Altrus is a giant planet in the Cartoon Network Universe with twin super continents on the front side and the back side of the planet, that is the home of alien races of higher levels of technology that are often victims of losing their old homeworlds, whether they were destroyed by Lord Dominator and/or her clan, taken from them by the Homeworld Gems or the Irken Empire, or various other intergalactic warlords and criminals like Vilgax. These beings are often ruled by the more dominant races that formed two distinct and politically different goverments with extremely different ideas on how to handle themselves. Fortunately, even despite sometimes getting into intense arguements, the two groups keep a peaceful co-existence and a begrudging co-operation at best. Government Systems United Space Refugee Allegiance The United Space Refugee Allegiance, or USRA for short, is a group of races that still maintain positive views of otherworldly interactions and even dream of spreading and causing intergalactic peace. But they are restricted by the more cautious and cynical UIS. USRA Races *Humans- The main founders of the USRA. Humans came here as a result of Plumber intervention. Home planet: Earth (Various) *Narouzons- Semi-arboreal 7ft lemur-like hominids that come in 5 different breeds. They lost their homeworld to Irken Invader Trom. Home planet: Narouzu (Nickelodeon Universe) *Cuunones- Cat-like hominids with night-vision, agile and flexible bodies, and very keen eyesight and hearing. Their planet was overtaken by Homeworld Gems. Home planet: Cuunone (Cartoon Network Universe) *Yorans- Rat-like beings which stand only 2ft tall, but have impressive senses and flexible bodies like a rat. Their planet suffered eradication from Dominator's rodent hating cousin, Master Exterminator. Home planet: Yora (Disney) *Subojhuns- A race of 8ft canine-like hominids that lost their planet to Vilgax in one of his tirades in trying to hunt down the Omnitrix. Home planet: Subojhalla (Cartoon Network Universe) *Ahufones- 5ft amphibious salamander-like hominids that fell victim to the Irken Empire because the Almighty Tallest were disgusted by them and sent Invader Quim to destroy them. Home planet: Ahufonola (Nickelodeon Universe) *Xutruns- These beings were similar to grey aliens, and stood only 3ft tall. Their planet was ravished by the Homeworld Gems by Yellow Diamond during the time she wanted to colonize it. Home planet: Xutrunitis (Cartoon Network Universe) *Tiiklens- These 2ft saurian race were friends with the Galvans, and even lended a hand in making the Omnitirx, which unsurprisingly made them victims of Vilgax because of their knowledge. Home planet: Tiik (Cartoon Network Universe) *Yateruns- These pointed-eared 8ft bioluminescent humanoid beings once tried to stop Dominator's great-uncle, Sir Genocide, from destroying their planet, with obviously failed results. Home planet: Yaterra (Disney Universe) Union of Intergalactic Separatists The Union of Intergalactic Separatists, or UIS, is the stronger neighbor of the Continent under the USRA and basically the force that runs the show for the larger part, restricting the more idealistic races from getting involved with the grander Universe due to their bitter feelings about how they lost their home planets. UIS Races *Brainics- They are super-intelligent but extremely aggressive cnidarian race of translusent-brained creatures that are heads with long thin bodies and even longer stinging tentacles. Even their tops produce painful electricity. They live in logical bitterness after they failed to stop the rising of the Irken Empire and their planet's designated Invader, Botrick. Home planet: Brainara (Nickelodeon Universe) *Bullars- Horned reptilian beings who are mighty warriors that tried to defend their planet from Homeworld Gems, but were ultimately overwhelmed by the Diamonds in combined unison and chased off their home. Home planet: Bullaria (Cartoon Network Universe) *Skeptik- A race of tall, slender and elegantly tall lizard beings with frills that can form mohawks. They were the first race that found themselves to be the first victims of Lord Dominator. Home planet: Skeptika-23 (Disney Universe) *Xrexxers- T-Rex-like beings that are roughly the same height as Gantu. They were beings that deemed Vilgax an abomination to the universes and tried to destroy him, but he struck first, reducing their planet to a lifeless rock and forcing survivors to retreat here. Home planet: Xyrannos (Cartoon Network Universe) *Raptorsolarians- Raptor-like beings that survived their planet being devastated as a result of Void the Living Planet creating many villains there. The members here are often extreme rarities that avoided becoming "The Tainted Majority". As a result, UIS has been trying a secret project known as "Operation: Pure" to remove Void Corruption from other Raptorsolarians. This project is kept a secret from the USRA and virtually the rest of the universes, even from the High Council, deeming this their personal affair. Home planet: Raptorsolaria Oronas Penitentiary The Oronas Penitentiary is a maximum security prison located in the Altrusian Arctic Circle. It is a place that is designed to hold down criminals and rogues of Atlrus or non-Altrus Origin. It is also where Irken Agents, Gems, or even associates of Vilgax and Dominator's clan, are imprisoned. Inmates (Coming soon...) Allied Worlds Though these worlds are not directly in relation to Altrus, both government systems have allies within them. USRA-Allied Worlds *Cauterra- Mistaken for an all-feline planet, the Almighty Tallest have sent defective Invader Booptis to attempt to conquer this world. Booptis ultimately refused to go along with the invasion and set up a rebellion against the Irken Empire, which was won and now she is hiding within the USRA as a dignitary for the Khimerjas. Category:Worlds Category:Original Worlds Category:Superwritermaniac